Aiko Amane
Aiko Amane (天音 愛子 Amane Aiko) is a character in Danganronpa: Despair Never Dies. She is currently known as the Ultimate ???. About Very little is known about Aiko Amane and her past. She seems to have a very spotty memory, and rarely remembers events from her past. For example, she staunchly believes that she was born on Halloween day, though her I.D. clearly states she was born in July. One of the few things she consistently remembers about herself is her fascination with the occult. She draws pentagrams, holds seances, and supposedly, she has done animal sacrifices before. Many of her peers recall her hosting events in remote areas of her town, but they can never recall the details, even if they attended. She can't even remember her title - though most people don't exactly want to know. Appearance Aiko dresses with combination of traditional Gothic, Lolita, and punk fashion. She wears a thin black tank top underneath a short shirt which she cut out the front of, leaving behind only sleeves and its back. She also wears a black pleated skirt with black leggings and boots, with two belts tied around her lower legs. She also wears red contacts, which she has never removed in her entire life and may as well be glued to her eyes. Her hair is also a total mess, being a labyrinth of tangles and frayed ends. One thing people always notice about her is her wide grin, which seems to always be stuck in position. However, her oddest feature is a pair of worn black gloves, which reek of iron and wax. Personality To the average person, Aiko is absolutely terrifying. From her clothing choices to her mannerisms, Aiko displays all the stereotypical tropes of that one "creepy girl you knew in school". Strangely enough, there is a select group of people who look up to Aiko and listen to her every word, even though most normal people wouldn't even approach her. Despite her creepy and almost evil demeanor, she does her best to get along with anyone she talks to, and many of her friends even find her to be cute, in both appearance and personality. Relationships *Kanon Amari: Kanon finds Aiko to be creepy, and understandably so. It's not really known how Aiko feels about Kanon, however. *Shiro Sakai: Aiko is enamored with Shiro's chemistry, and is highly interested in them as a person. It's clear that Shiro finds Aiko a bit annoying, but the two overall seem to get along. *Rai Yoshizawa: Rai finds Aiko to be rather cute, and is notably flustered when she looks his way. It is unknown how Aiko feels about him, however. Polls What do you want for Aiko's fate? (Outcome of poll will not determine her fate) Survivor Killer Victim Trivia *Aiko is similar to Danganronpa's Kyoko Kirigiri, Danganronpa 2's Hajime Hinata, and Danganronpa V3's Rantarou Amami in the sense that they all start out with an unknown title. *Her first name kanji 愛子 aiko means "the child of love" while her last name kanji 天音 means "the sound of the heaven. References Category:Danganronpa: Despair Never Dies characters Category:Featured Articles Category:Talent: ???